


Freckles Like Stars

by TheJayAgenda



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, freckle appreciation, she was feeling down about her freckles and me and her f/os weren't gunna have that!!!, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJayAgenda/pseuds/TheJayAgenda
Summary: My friend was feeling down a couple weeks back, and part of it was her freckles so I was like NUH UH NONE OF THAT, so I wrote one of her f/os, Lucio, appreciating those freckles like they DESERVE.





	Freckles Like Stars

It was a lazy Sunday. Afternoon light filtered through the blinds as Keri and Lucio remained in bed. They were somewhat awake, but had decided they deserved to stay in bed longer. It wasn’t like they had anything to do today. 

Lucio had his golden hand resting on Keri’s hip. The weight of it felt nice, gentle pressure on her person. The brunette reached forward to gently brush a stray blonde lock behind the counts ear. This was nice. Quiet, peaceful. 

Suddenly, a hand came up to trace gentle lines across Keri’s cheeks. The girl giggled slightly. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, her voice still soft with sleep. 

“Just admiring your freckles my dear.” His voice was also laced with sleep, but there was a gentle purr hidden in the sound of his voice. 

“Oh stop.” She said, red dusting her cheeks. 

“Mmmm, I love that too. The red makes your freckles pop even more.” He smiled softly. He leaned his face in to pepper kisses across her cheeks. She giggled softly at the sensation. “Oh, If only I could kiss each individual speckle on your face, like they deserve.” He kisses the tip of her nose. 

“Y-you really like my freckles that much?” She asked hesitantly, causing the count to frown. 

“Of course I do my dear, it pains me you must even ask. Do we question why anyone finds beauty in the vast expanses of a starlit sky?” 

“...no.” She answers softly.

“Then it should come as no surprise that I need no further explanation as to why I have adoration for a face covered in stardust.” He smiles at her with, them places another kiss to her cheek. 

Keri’s eyes became glossy, and the count kissed any tears that threatened to fall. They remained in bed like that for at least another hour or two, the space filled with gentle whispers of admiration from the count to his princess. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my writing on tumblr at xxjayjabbersxx and also check out Keri's amazing blog at frecklydork, she posts so much good self ship content and has AMAZING art, you will not be dissapoint


End file.
